starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Lancer-class Frigate
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Lancer-class Frigate | klasse = Frigate | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Kuat Drive Yards | prijs = | lengte = 250 meter | snelheid = | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 2.0 | bemanning = 850 | passagiers = 40 | vrachtcapaciteit = 300 ton | voorraad = 1 week | affiliatie = Galactic Empire }} 250px|thumb|Schema van een Lancer-class Het Lancer-class Frigate was een schip in dienst van het Galactic Empire tijdens de Galactic Civil War. Uitzicht Een Lancer-class was zo’n 250 meter lang en was naar de normen vrij traag, zowel in Realspace als in Hyperspace. Het was een vrij gestroomlijnd schip met vooral de crewsectie, een opening om met andere schepen te dokken en de Deflector Shield projector. Het midden bevatte de Docking Bay en achteraan bevonden zich de motoren. In deze Docking Bay was er plaats voor twee Shuttles. De Lancer was gewapend met twintig AG-2G Quad Laser Cannons en met een Targeting System van Sienar Fleet Systems afkomstig uit de TIE Bombers. Deze wapens werden voorzien van een krachtgenerator en assistenten moesten de kracht toevoer regelen. Missies De Lancer werd bedacht na de nederlaag in de Battle of Yavin om speciaal te kunnen weerstand bieden aan vijandelijke Starfighters. De Lancer-class werd meegestuurd als escorte voor grotere schepen en met de twintig Quad Laser Cannons aan boord was het een geduchte tegenstander voor de starfighters. De meeste Lancers werden echter gebruikt om planeten te verdedigen en om aan de randen van vloten de grotere schepen af te schermen. Naarmate de tijd verstreek, besefte men dat de Lancer een uitstekend schip was om te gebruiken bij aanvallen om basissen van de Rebel Alliance. Dit gebeurde echter zeer zelden omdat deze goed beschermd en afgeschermd werden. De Lancer was te traag om zelf op zoek te gaan naar Starfighters. Het moest daarom wachten totdat de starfighters in de buurt waren om hen aan te vallen. De grootste sterkte van de Lancer was ook de grootste zwakte. Tegen grote schepen viel de Lancer door de mand omwille van de te zwakke Laser Cannons en de vuurafstand van grotere schepen die dat van de Lancer ver overtrof. Geschiedenis Het was onder het bevel van Admiral Drez dat de Lancer werd bedacht na de Battle of Yavin waar starfighters het cruciale gevecht hadden beslist. Het ontwerp van de Lancer van Kuat Drive Yards – samen met dat van het Nebulon-B Escort Frigate – werd goedgekeurd maar slechts een beperkt aantal schepen werd geproduceerd. De eerste Lancer-class Frigates hadden te lijden onder erge vuurmechanisme stoornissen waardoor de helft van hun Laser Cannons niet marcheerde. Eigenlijk beschouwde het Galactic Empire de Lancer als een faling omdat het schip te duur was om te produceren om af en toe eens te worden gebruikt. Bovendien had het met 850 crewleden, heel wat voorraad nodig. Draz zei dat dit te wijten was aan het feit dat er te weinig Lancers actief zodat de efficiëntie van deze schepen nooit kon worden vastgesteld. Het enige Lancer-class Frigate dat echt faam verwierf werd eigendom van de Rebel Alliance na een kaping. De ‘’Fowler’’ werd nabij Malastare gekaapt en omgetoverd in een anti-TIE Fighter platformschip. Het kreeg een aangepaste Hyperdrive en fungeerde als cover voor Y-Wing Starfighters tijdens bombardementen. Bron *Imperial Sourcebook *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels category:Kuat Drive Yards category:Frigates category:Imperial Navy category:Lancer-class Frigates